MetalBeard
MetalBeard (also spelled Metal Beard in the credits) is a character that appears as one of the three secondary tritagonists of The LEGO Movie and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. He is a pirate obsessed with revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts. It is also revealed that he built his suit from scratch. He is voiced by Nick Offerman. Background Gallery of Variations Gallery of Movie Variations Notes * His actor bio in the earlier production of this film reveals that his real name is Craggy. However, his real name could be referenced to Cragger from Legends of Chima. * The LEGO Movie Video Game features a minifigure version. This is what MetalBeard was like before he was "bricked" by Lord Business. * He shared the same body and legs as the Pirate Captain. * In Metalbeard's flashback, Metalbeard's crew consisted of a Magician, Speed Racer, The Flash, Disco Dude, a Lady Pirate, a male pirate, a Witch, a Mime, and Medusa. There are more crew members in Metalbeard's crew during the flashback which consists of a Ringmaster, Michelangelo, a zookeeper, and a Pirate Captain were seen with the other crew members in the Octan tower. ** In his crew picture, there is a Magician, but he appeared in Cloud Cuckoo Land (probably a movie error). Either he survived or escaped the Think Tank. * His beard and eye patch are made of metal, hence the name "MetalBeard." * Metalbeard's anatomy is changed in the theme set and the video game. * In the movie during the scenes in the LEGO world, MetalBeard has his full-size variant. In the real world, he has his MiniBeard variant. Appearances * 70807 MetalBeard's Duel (Normal) * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Small) * 70829 Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy! (Treasure chest) * 70834 MetalBeard's Heavy Metal Motor Trike! (Motor trike) * 70836 Battle-Ready Batman and MetalBeard (Crab mech) * 30528 Mini Master-Building MetalBeard * 70848 Systar Party Crew Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery metalbeard.png|MetalBeard as seen in The LEGO Movie Metalbeard-legos-lego-movie.jpg Metalbeard Crew.png|MetalBeard's Crew metalbeard's parents.jpg|Metalbeard with his parents as seen in The Emmet Awards - Ma and Pa Contest promotion video (Who were also in his Pirate Crew) File:MetalbeardWTF.jpg|MetalBeard transformed into "the last thing Lord Business expects master builders to do". Metalbeard_and_Benny_transforming.gif|MetalBeard transforming to a Photocopier Dimensions Metalbeard.jpeg|MetalBeard in LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpeg 34408910 10155758809498403 738211857780703232 n.png SDCC 2018 – The LEGO MOVIE 2 – The Second Part.png Escape Buggy.jpeg MetalBeard from "The Second Part".jpeg MetalBeard (Action time).jpg Spending time with the alien queen.jpg 32503166318 c2fa2743ce b.jpg 114F47B0-54A3-49B4-8B35-7F5C4ACE7044.jpeg|MetalBeard in The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Metalbeard.jpg MBandaShip.jpg Metalbeard vg.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame IMG 20180318 082242.png|As Craggy In The LEGO Movie Videogame Metalbeard .png|In LEGO Dimensions Metalbeard's six Laws of the Sea 971667_562937080471389_610501177_n.png|Never Release a Kraken 1491596_562937083804722_1340410290_n.png|Jolly Rogers Are Not for Eating 1520742_562937060471391_432957691_n.png|Never Put Ye Hand in a Clam's Mouth 1544436_562937067138057_1723187872_n.png|Always Abandon a Lost Cause 10152489_562937063804724_409077610_n.png|Never Wear a Dress on a Tuesday 1947811_556822577749506_1082658533_n.png|Never Place Your Rear End on a Pirate's Face Videos The LEGO® Movie - Meet Metal Beard|Meet Metalbeard Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Big Figures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures